Of Life and Death
by TheRose2012
Summary: "They told me he was dead! B-But they where wrong..." Annabella Miles has never had an easy life. Training to become an assassin or getting kidnapped at age 11... but what happens when a mysterious man appears.. who is he?
1. Chapter 1

New... You know the rest :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Assassins creed or any of its characters, only the best girl in the word :)  
-

"Mix me a martini." I said slamming my arm on the table, the bartender looked up at me.

"Got any ID?" He asked glaring at me as if to prove something.

"No," I sighed. What could a girl do to get a drink around here?

"Then sorry, no can do." He said simply and turned away.

"Wait!" I caught his attention again," Please! I have just been in a life and death situation, cant you give a girl a drink?" He looked at me some more. Such a jerk..

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Stop playing games little girl, how old are you?"

"I told you. I'm 16!" I huffed. This guy is smart!

"The truth!" He insisted.

"Fine! I'm.." I looked down. Everything was falling a part, and this stupid drink was making it worse!"It doesnt matter anymore..." I started to get off my seat, but before I could do anything, he stoppped me.

"Hey wait." He seemed to smile at me," Little girl, your 12 right?" What? How did he know my real age?

"Yeah. How did you know?" I looked around to see if anything or anyone was giving him information, but there was nothing.

"Magic." He turned his head both ways to see if no one was looking, and turned back to me."Look, dont tell anyone anything. I could lose my job!"

"I won't."

"Good." He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a card, passing it to me. "Its an old identity card I had years ago when I was 16. Keep it." He smiled and grabbed a glass and started mixing, "So, you say you have just escaped a life or death situation. Mind if I ask why?"

"No thanks. I dont wannna talk about it." I said fidling with the card. I kept reading over it.

MILES.  
16.  
NEW YORK CITY.

Miles? How? Could he be him? No. No! He couldnt be, they said he was dead... Atleast I think so.

You like...? XD 


	2. The Begginings

**Hello! New chapter! Sorry for the people who think my chapters are small :S I can't seem to write long chapters yet... I get quite bored otherwise Anywayssss, the chapter before could have been an intro or something... haha, enjoy XD**

_3 weeks later..._

I had got to know the bartender quite well, although he never told me his name. I would have gone to the bar 3-4 times a week (yeah I was 12 but when you escape from a company that was about to kill you, you need a drink :P) and asked for him, but when I went and was told he wasn't there, I figured something was wrong. _He told me he works on Saturdays, _I thought _Why isn't he in?_

It wasn't long until another assassin gave me my answer.

_Anna,_

_Abstergo has obtained a new subject. 17. I have read into his files and they state he was an assassin, but he says years ago. He also appears to have the same name as you-_

I once had a brother, before I was born. Mom and dad had told me he died, although it wasn't long until I had found out the truth.

_Miles. Desmond. I managed to trigger the memory lost button while Warren was away, making sure Desmond doesn't come across any important information Abstergo could use to capture this 'Piece of Eden'. I have gotten in touch with Shaun and Rebecca; they shall meet you in the nearest Walmart. They will take you out of town- into a warehouse pretty close. I have to go, Desmond is coming out of the animus._

_Be safe,_

_Lucy_

It didn't take me long to reply, it was just the time it took for her to reply was bothering me. Perhaps the templar's had found out she was an assassin. Who knew?

_Lucy!_

_Wow it's been a while. Luce, do you think he could be him? I mean, I was told he was dead, but it appears he is alive. Do whatever you can to keep him out of the animus! If Abstergo get the collective information they seek, we're screwed! Do you have any idea where the farm is? I have tried to pinpoint its location, but they have moved on. Oh god.. Out of all people, you got Shaun? He is the most annoying, idiotic, selfish man on earth! He thinks he's IT! Yay Rebecca! That girl is a miracle! I promise I will be there._

_Stay safe yourself!_

_Annabella_

It was the next day when I met up with the other assassins. They said they had a portable base set up in an abandoned warehouse. _A weapons warehouse._ Rebecca said we would keep the guns – and weapons alike – and only use them when absolutely necessary. It wasn't that we didn't like using them, we just preferred hand to hand combat instead of distance combat. Also, we would only knock the templar assistants out rather than kill them.

"You need to tell me about you escape!" Rebecca said excitedly, "How many butts did you kick? Did you wire the cameras to one place?"... Blahhh... So many questions in one go... too many. I wanted to talk about it to someone – pacifically Lucy – not that there was anything wrong with Rebecca.

"Becca- Please not now. I don't really want to talk about it..." I sighed and looked out the window wishing for my parents to come and get me. To take me out of this war.

A sudden halt brought me out of my thoughts. We were at the warehouse.

"Welcome to the base. We hope you enjoy your stay." Becca said getting out the van.

"Well, hurry up and get in!" Shaun snapped. The stupid English idiot.

..._...OLD..._...

_A few hours later..._

It didn't take long to settle in, my room wasn't much and our 'office' was pretty bare if it wasn't for the Animus 2.0 and Shaun's work. I got to work pretty quickly, although I only had a bit of work to do. It took about an hour, so I sat down to sort out my own problems. I checked my emails to see if Lucy had replied, she had but only saying that Desmond was fine and he could possibly be the brother that had 'died' all those years ago. Next I set to work on finding The Farm. I hacked into the Abstergo data base, and tried to see if they had found the assassins. Turns out they hadn't . I tried to think where they could be. If they moved then it would have been pretty much straight after I was captured. _God.. I remember that day like yesterday._

"_Dad! Can I go out and play with Marcel and Bailey?" I shouted to my dad._

"_You can. But one condition! You do not leave the base at all!" He shouted back. I yelled a little okay and ran out to my friends. We went to a little park by the entrance – it was fun but old. We had been playing for about an hour or so until Marcel dared us to go out of the Farm._

"_Go on! There's no one out there." He sighed._

"_I'm not going to end up like my brother!" I whispered back. Bailey turned her head around and back again,_

"_My family would kill me."_

"_Well I don't know about you too, but I'm going!" He said as he sneaked out._

"_Marcel!" I shouted as I ran after him, only to be greeted with a sight I never in my life would wish upon another person. Marcel was in shreds, and within those shocked seconds, I was captured and dragged down into the long forest. The last thing I saw of the Farm was mom and dad trying to get me but other assassins holding them back Bailey on the floor and the parts of Marcel surrounded by his family._

I was taken out of my memories by Shaun pulling me into his embrace and comforting me. I never realised I had started crying. After a few minutes of that, he let go of me and told me to get some sleep. I got up and thanked him, then left and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. _Heh, maybe the brit isn't bad at all?_

**Please check out one of the most awesome bands ever... Linkin Park! My fav songs of theirs right now are probably 'New Divide' and 'Iridescent' Hoped you liked that chapter, another one will be next week :D xx**


End file.
